Ta Hun Kwai
'General Ta Hun Kwai '''was a Chinese General (Class AAA), serving in the People's Liberation Army during War against the GLA. Background The 51 year old''Generals Zero Hour, generals.csf, GUI:BioDOBEntry_Pos4 General Ta Hun Kwai is convinced that the People's Liberation Army will see its greatest military successes in this century through the view holes of its tank divisions. A disciple of Soviet tank tactics of the Cold War, General Kwai has produced technical papers on various modifications to them. He has initiated development of techniques to reduce the costs of tank production and has sponsored the Emperor program, whose first tanks rolled off the assembly line in 2013. Considered part of the old guard in the PLA hierarchy, General Ta nevertheless continues to roll up victory after victory in battle.Generals: Zero Hour manual Stationed at Base Rat, Jinan, China, General Kwai's Combat Number is 9999-322436-5. Army Units * All tanks start as veteran * All tanks are cheaper to produce (except ECM Tank) * Battlemaster tanks are produced as elites when Battlemaster Training is chosen * Battlemasters can be upgraded with autoloaders * Emperor Overlord instead of Overlord (equipped with Propaganda Tower, can be upgraded with Gattling Cannon) * Aircraft and infantry more expensive to produce General's powers * Tank Drop replaces Cash Hack * Emergency Repair level 1 available earlier * Carpet Bombing (Generals) available at level 5 Limitations * Cannot produce Inferno cannons or nuke cannons * Must pay more for infantry, MiGs ($1600), and helicopters ($2000) General's Pro Effectivenesses: *His tanks are much tougher and powerful *His overlord is emperor overlord instead of the standard one, and uses modification and comes with speaker tower by default and still can be added with gattling cannon add on which it gives AA protection + safety security of his allies because of being anti aircraft and combat ambulance vehicle at the same time *His battle master has autoloader ability upgrade which gives them quicker reload *Elite veteran training for battlemaster is available through his general promotions when selected his tanks comes with two ranks when bulit from the war factory *His tanks all starts as veteran *He has tank drop ability General's Cons (Weaknesses and Disadvantages) *He is unable to build any artillery units which left him utterly defenseless at siege units attacking his base or tanks, due to favor of building more powerful tanks *His tanks are prone to hijackers which can be turned against him *Infantries and Aircraft units costs more *automated base defenses that uses signal alterations with electrical effects or deep strike abilities such as lasers can destroy his tanks in the matter of seconds General's challenge Kwai is usually very arrogant, having complete faith in his superior tanks even in the most dire of situations. Much of the time this happened to work, but soon opposing generals found ways to exploit his faith in superior armor, such as heaping defence upon defence upon defence, turning the usually one-sided affair into a Kursk re-enactment. After his economy failed from over-production on tanks, many generals found simply sending escorted artillery teams at the flanks of his base was all that was need to topple his poorly defended stronghold, more developed for production than actual defence. GLA Generals could use their classic strategy-hijackings-to easily turn Kwai's war machines against him. Kwai has the most glaring weakness of any general to date, his inability to make ANY siege units left him utterly helpless to any general that was willing to bunker down and build up their defenses. While most generals could do this and stop Kwai in his tracks, Alexander and Townes were the bane of Kwai's tank forces. Alexander's defenses were built to disable and destroy any unit that required electricity to move and Townes laser turrets simply deep fried anything that got close. To a lesser extent, although almost as effective as the two mentioned generals, Shin Fai could build a large amount of reinforced bunkers and fill them all up with Tank Hunters. The only hope Kwai had was to either settle in for a battle of attrition by spamming tanks until a breach has been made, use a Nuclear Missile, or use the Chinese EMP ability and hope the enemy has no units that can hold the line until the base defenses are rebuilt. Ta Hun Kwai is a strong supporter of the supreme Chinese commander General "Tigress" Leang. If the player defeats him, he says:"You may have defeated my tanks, General. But the Tigress will crush you like an insect". Quotes *Your tactics have given you a momentary advange, General, but you won't maintain it. *No, you will not win, General. We will build more tanks and defeat you. *I think I let you win long enough, General. Prepare for the end. *All hope is gone now, General. Surrender... or die. *Ooooh! It cannot be! How have you defeated my tanks?! *That's it! Time to unleash the War Machine! *Your tank rush is nothing compare to mine. (At the loading screen) *My armor will crush your pathetic forces. (At the loading screen) *Don't challenge my tanks, General. You will lose. (At the loading screen) *This area was once fertile farmland. Soon your blood will make it fertile again. Soon we will remove you from our lands. (At the beginning of the challenge) *It's quiet out there, General. There must be a lot of tanks rolling toward your base, don't you think? *And these were just my Battlemasters. Just wait until the Overlords join the battle. *I'd be careful, General. Sometimes the Red Guard likes to takeover buildings while you're busy with my tanks. *Your supply pile looks low. Now nothing can stop us. (If the player is out of supplies) *Supplies! I need more supplies! (If he is out of supplies) *Tanks! Build more tanks! *Are you impressed with the modifications to my tanks, General? *Armor. Crush them. *Soon the field will fill with tanks, my tanks. *All units attack! *My victory was assured from the beginning. *Your defenses fall like toys before my armor. *Ah, you have lost your Command Center and all hope to win against me, General. I await your surrender. *You've lost a lot of buildings, General. Isn't it time to surrender? *General, I need that Oil Derrick for my tanks! Release it to me or pay. *I found your Tech Building, General. Now should I destroy it or capture it? (If found player's Oil Derrick or Oil Refinery) *Oh you didn't need that tech building did you? *There goes your Factory, General! How will you match my armor now? *So you're trying to match my tanks in the field. I question your tactics, General. *Your tactics confuse me, General! *And what are you planning to do with that Scud Storm, General? Your Scud Storm will harm us, but now you have made me angry, General. (Scud Storm built and launched quotes) *Enough! Do not destroy any more of my tanks, General! *Oh stop... targetting my infantry you, coward! *You're shooting at my planes? Do you think this is the best tactic against me, General? *And now this war has gone nuclear! EXCELLENT! (If player builds a nuclear missile silo) *Only a failed general would result in a nuclear missile. (Player's nuclear missile lauched) *That particle cannon will never live to fire at me. (If player builds a Particle Cannon) *This particle beam will not defeat us, General. (If player is releasing particle cannon) *I see you haven't run in fear, General. Soon, you'll wish you had. *Aaaaahhhhh... Can you feel the thunderous song of approaching armor, General? *Another battalion is on it's way, General. Please make them feel welcome. *Here we come, General. I hope your defenses are up. *Our war factories are working hard to make more tanks. Just for you, General! *Tanks amass in our base, preparing for the final assault! Will you defences hold this time, mmm? *General, you are destroying an unacceptable amount of my buildings! This must stop! *Destroying my base defenses only lets me know where you are, General. *Ah, I see you've captured an oil refinery. Perhaps I should take it from you. *I see your flank is exposed, General. I expected as much. *I see you've built a Second Base, General. It will soon be removed. *Huh, there are no guards at your backdoor?! Tch tch tch, fatal mistake, General. *"sigh" You have trained too many men, General. They will all be crushed beneath my treads. *My forces are at your door, General. *This spells your doom, General. *I fear this will end you, General. *Nice base, General. Care to surrender it? *That artillery platform is no match for my armor, General. *General, my forces outnumber yours. This only a matter of time now. *Your foolish tactics have led you to this place, General. You can't win now! *I see you've defeated my scouts, General. The next attack won't go so well for you, I think. *The iron dragon marches through your puny defenses! *Are you protecting your flanks, General? Why don't we have a look. *We are in your base, General. Your defenses were inadequate. *You dare attack my War Factory?! All forces! Remove this pest!!! *We're awaiting your assault, General... But i'm beginning to wonder if it will ever come. *Ah, Black Lotus... You grace us with your presence! Perhaps you would consider fighting for me. (When the player has trained Black Lotus) *I'm going to take this time to construct more defenses. No, wait - I'll build more tanks instead! *laughs* *Your base has grown too large, General. My tanks will enjoy the target practice. (When the player builds many structures) *No one soldier can turn the tide, not even Colonel Burton. (When the player has trained Colonel Burton) *All tanks beware: Jarmen Kell has entered the field. (When the player has trained Jarmen Kell) Behind the scenes *The Chinese pronounciation of Kwai's name sounds like "Ta Hen Kuai" (他很快, lit. "He's very fast"), perhaps a play on words on his rush tactics. Since none of the characters in his name match actual Chinese characters, his name was most likely chosen as a joke. **In the Taiwanese version of Zero Hour, his name was translated as "Dai Hong Kui" (戴宏奎). *He seems to be armed with an IMI Desert Eagle. This is suiting, as he prefers heavier equipment. *The tank behind him in his portraits is a T-72B/T-90, recognisable by the 3 square armor plates on the side skirt and the stowage boxes on the side of the turret. None of these tanks is in service in the Chinese army. Gallery GenZH_Kwai_Mugshot_3.png|Victorious GenZH Kwai Mughsot.png|Defeated ZH Kwai German Version.jpg|Portrait (German version) ZH Kwai Defeat German Version.jpg|Defeated (German version) Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Generals_-_Zero_Hour_-_ALL_General_Quotes_-_Kwai|Ta Hun Kwai quotes See also *General Shin Fai, Chinese Infantry General *General Tsing Shi Tao, Chinese Nuke General *General Leang, Everything References Category:China Characters Category:Zero Hour Characters